


Tá Közi agus Kami ag Tabhairt Aire don Phearóid Mhana

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Français | French, Gaeilge, Gen, Irish Language, Visual Kei
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Chuaigh Mana go Osaka, agus mar sin, bhí  Közi agus Kami ag tabhairt aire dá phearóid. Ar dtús, dealraíonn nach féidir léi labhairt. Ach ansin...





	Tá Közi agus Kami ag Tabhairt Aire don Phearóid Mhana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Közi and Kami are Taking Care of Mana’s Parrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686784) by [GlitterNyappyGacktRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose)
  * Inspired by [Les membres de Malice Mizer sont à bord du Titanic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541024) by Oni no Komori Uta, ~Blue_Mana~. 



> Spreagtha ag "Les membres de Malice Mizer sont à bord du Titanic" le Oni no Komori Uta, ~Blue_Mana~.

An abairt is tábhachtach: “ _Cinnte, is duine an-aisteach thú, a Közi_.”

Lá amháin, ní mór do Mana dul go Osaka chun curraí an-mhaith a ithe. Mar sin, bhí Közi agus Kami ag tabhairt aire dá phearóid. Mylène an t-aimn atá ar an pearóid. Bhí ainm Fraincis aici, ach ní raibh sí in ann Fraincis a labhait. Ar dtús, ní raibh sí in ann rud ar bith a rá.

“Dia dhuit,” arsa Kami, agus é ina shui in aice leis an pearóid. Ach dealríonn nach bhfuil aon suim aici bheith ag caint leis.

“Níl sé sin suimiúl,” arsa Közi. “Beadh sé níos fearr rud eile a rá. PÓG MO THÓIN!”

“Közi!” a scread Kami. Ní mbeadh Mana sásta más tá a phearóid ag rá na rudaí mar sin. Ach fós, ní dúirt sí rud ar bith.

“Feach, ní féidir léi labhairt,” a deir Közi nuair a bheadh se ag cur a mhéar istigh an cás. “Cé mhéad a bhí ar an bpearóid seo, cad a cheapann tú? Caithinn Mana a lan airgead ar rudaí leadránach. Cheannaigh se an pearóid seo, agus níl sí in ann rud ar bith a rá. Inniu, chaith sé a lan airgead ar ticéad don Shinkansen chun dul go Osaka. Agus cén fáth go bhfuil sé ag dul ann? Bhfeul, ba mhaith leis curraí a fháil. Cén fáth nach bhfuil sé ag dul go Cocos chun curraí a ithe? Nach bhfuil sé sin níos saoire?”

“Cinnte,” a deir Kami, agus é ag gáire. “Ceapaim go bhfuil suim aige curraí deas a ithe. Ach cé mhéad atá ar ticeaid Shinkansen? Deich mile yen, b’fhéidir? Bheadh tu in ann dul go Disneyland leis an t-arigead seo. Nó seaicéad an-deadly a cheannach sa Harajuku-“

“Is mise Mana,” arsa Közi. Bhí sé soiléir go raibh sé ag magagh fut. "Tá tóin an-mhór agam agus caithim mo chuid airgid ar rudaí amaidi."

“Is mise Mana. Tá tóin an-mhór agam agus caithim mo chuid airgid ar rudaí amaidi.”

Go tobann, chuala siad glór eile sa seomra. Ní dúirt siad rud ar bith. Bhí siad ag crith le heagla, agus ag féachaint timpeall an seomra.

“Is mise Mana. Tá tóin an-mhór agam agus caithim mo chuid airgid ar rudaí amaidi.”

Ansin thuig Kami cad a tharla.

“Féach!” a scread sé, agus a mhear ag ag díriú ar an pearóid.

“Is mise Mana. Tá tóin an-mhór agam agus caithim mo chuid airgid ar rudaí amaidi,” arsa Mylène an pearóid.

“Focail!” arsa Közi. “Cén fáth go bhfuil sí ábalta é sin a rá? Agus ní raibh si in ann focail ar bith a rá nuair a bhíomar ag caint léi.”

“Cad a dhéanfaimid?” arsa Kami, fós ag crith le heagla. “Beidh fearg an domhain ar Mana nuair a chloiseann sé é sin!”

“Dia dhuit! Go raibh maith agat!” a deir Közi leis an bpearóid. “B’fhéidir go mbeadh sibh in ann rudaí eile a mhúineadh léi. Mar sin, b’ fhéidir nach mbeadh si ábalta “Is mise Mana. Tá tóin an-mhór agam agus caithim mo chuid airgid ar rudaí amaidi," a rá.”

“Is mise Mana. Tá tóin an-mhór agam agus caithim mo chuid airgid ar rudaí amaidi,” arsa Mylène arís.

“NÁ HABAIR É SIN!”

Chaith na na buachaillí a lán t-am bheith ag caint leis an bpearóid. Ach ní raibh siad in ann dul chun cinn.

“Fan nóiméad,” arsa Kami. “Is pearóid Fraincis í, nach bhfuil? Féach ar a hainm: Mylène an t-ainm atá uirthi. B'fhéidir nach bhufuil si ábalta teanga eile a labhairt."

“Maith thú a Kami! Tá tú an-cliste! Níl sí in ann ach Fraincis a labhairt. Mar sin, ní mór dúinn ach bhieth ag caint as Fraincis lei.”

Chonaic Kami an imní ar aghaidh Közi.

“Cad a tharla?”

“An féidir leat Fraincis a labhairt?”

“Bhfeul, nílim, ach is Malice Mizer sinn! Thuigimid focail Fraincise. Bonjour!”

“Tá an ceart agat, a Kami. Merci!”

“Ma chérie!”

“Au revoir!”

“L’après midi, à Paris!”

“Des mamelons!”

“Cad is brí ar an bhfocal sin?” a iarradh Kami.

“Ní cuimhin liom,” arsa Közi. Bhí sé miongháire. “Ach éist! Níl Mylène ag caint! B'fhéidir go ndearna sí dearmad ar na focail sin.”

“B'fhéidir.”

*

Tháinig Mana ar ais ar a hocht a chlog. Chaith Kami agus Közi an t-am ar fad ag rá focail Fraincis ar Mylène. Ar lámh amháin, ní raibh siad ag dul chun cinn le sin. Ach ar an lámh eile, ní raibh Mylène ag rá rud ar bith.

“Dia dhuit a Mhana,” arsa Közi. Bhí sé saghas neibhíseach. “Cad a cheap tú ar Osaka agus an curraí?

“Bhí sé go mhaith,” arsa Mana. “Tá súil agam nach raibh aon fadhbanna le Mylène?”

“Níl, níl,” arsa Közi, agus é ag gáire. Ní fhéidir le Kami bheith ag caint le Mana le heagla.

“Ceart go leor. Go raibh maith agat,” arsa Mana. Thosaigh sé ag tabhait amach na rudaí a tá ina mhála.

“Is mise thóin!” a deir Mylène ina glór Közi.

Ar feadh nóiméid, ní raibh aon rud le rá ag Mana. Ansin, d’fhéach sé ar Közi.

**“Cinnte, is duine an-aisteach thú, a Közi.”**


End file.
